1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for controlling a load on the basis of results of check of an identification code set in a transmitter against an identification code set in a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a controller using a transmitter and a receiver, which receives an identification code (hereinafter called an ID code) transmitted from the transmitter by the receiver, checks the ID code against an ID code previously registered, and on the basis of the checked results, controls a load (for example, refer to the publication of Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. SHO 54-163288).
Such a controller, which usually controls a load on the basis of results of check of a transmitted ID code against a registered ID code, when a user changes over to a new registration mode of ID code as required, stores a transmitted new ID code as a registered ID code, and thereafter on the basis of results of check of a transmitted ID code against the newly registered ID code, controls a load.
In a controller using a transmitter and a receiver of prior art, the registration of an ID code is performed by a procedure shown in FIG. 1. First at step 1, operating a registration mode switch of a receiver causes the receiver to become a registrable state. At subsequent step 2, when the receiver receives an ID code, the procedure proceeds to step 3, at which the received ID code is stored as a newly register ID code in a nonvolatile memory.
However, in a controller using a transmitter and a receiver of prior art, a first received ID code is registered in the ID code registration mode, so that there is a problem that for example, where the registration mode has been set in a manufacturing factory and the like for the controller, if an ID code different from an ID code to be registered is received, the different code would be registered.